Adam's Lemonade
by hilljk
Summary: A look at Edge & Christian when they were younger. Adam decides to open a lemonade stand.


This is actually a sequel to another story I wrote entitled "Fear," but you do not need to read to understand. I will post it as soon as I can find it :)

This story takes place when Edge & Christian are still Adam & Jason and are growing up. Adam is about 10 and Jason about 8. It's just a happy short little story and I hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after Adam's unsuccessful money making plan of daring his gullible little brother to complete a series of dares in the old Moore House, Adam is still penniless. Not for the first time that week he thinks about the lost walkie talkie, and how cold and lonely it must be laying on the dusty floor of the old house surrounded by cobwebs and spooky spirits. Matt had saw him pick up its mate and had kidded him that maybe the ghost would use the other one to contact him, which prompted Adam to hide it in his closet never to be seen again. However the subsequent nightmares of ghosts trying to talk to him through it, and then eventually coming through the receiver to get him while Jason counted his reward of Adam's allowance in the background, made him decide he should get rid of it. So it was with a heavy heart that Adam traded the remaining walkie talkie to Shane down the street for a bag of lemons and a bucket of paint. Apparently Shane wanted the single walkie talkie to listen in on his mother when she was on the phone.

So there he sat on the front porch of his house with a bag of lemons and a bucket of paint, trying to figure out what he should do now. The screen door banged open to admit his ever lively little brother Jason, who came to badger him no doubt. Adam watched him closely as Jason eyed the lemons, the paint, himself and then the lemons again. He watched Jason's brow furrow in thought as he tried to figure out what Adam was up to with a bunch of lemons and a bucket of paint. "Are you painting lemons, Adam?" he finally asked.

"No."

"Are you putting lemons in the paint?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

Jason shurgged. "I don't know. Are you painting something?"

"Maybe."

"What are you painting?"

"Guess," Adam told him. Truth was Adam always used his little brother to help him think up things to do when he was bored.

"A sign?"

"Could be."

Jason scrunched up his face in thought. "I hate it when you do this Adam. You should just tell me what you are doing."

"But that's no fun. Besides this will help you think squirt. Keep guessing."

"Don't call me squirt or I'll tell mom."

"Alright short stuff."

"Mommmm..."

"Ok, ok keep it down. You're very close though."

Adam watched his little brother as he examined the lemons and the paint. The wheels were clearly turning in his head as he tried to solve the mystery. Adam sat in anticipation because what Jason had to say may be the cure to his afternoon boredom, and a welcome distraction from his misery over his beloved walkie-talkies.

"Are you making a lemonade stand?" Jason finally asked.

Adam smiled, he really loved his brother at times like this, "Yup, of course that's what I'm doing."

Jason smiled too. "Really?! That's so cool! Can I help?"

"Sure," Adam told him generously. "Run to the garage and get the card table."

Jason frowned. "The card table? Maybe you can get that, it's kinda heavy."

"Oh come on Jase. It's not that heavy. I saw your friend Jeff move it before, and he's awful scrawny. You're not scrawnier then Jeff are you?"

"Nooo..."

"Then go get it."

With a sigh Jason took off for the garage. "Hurry up!" Adam called after him. Jason sometimes just needed a push to get him going. Adam went into the house and got a paint brush, tape and a piece of poster board. He came back outside to see no sign of Jason but heard a crash from the garage. Adam cringed imagining what kind of mess his little brother just made.

"You ok Jase?" he yelled.

"Yes...Adam could you..."

Adam quickly cut him off, "Ok hurry up then, I have some important stuff to do while you get the table."

Adam spread the poster board out on the grass. He dipped his brush into the paint and began to write "Adam's Lemonade." After about five minutes Jason finally appeared again, dirty and disheavled, dragging the card table behind him. "Here," he said breathless, dropping the table on the grass, and then collapsed next to it panting.

Adam glance up from his masterpiece to look where Jason lay, "Oh. You got that one? That's the heavy one. I was thinking about using the blue one."

Jason sat up. "We don't have the blue one anymore, Adam! Dad sold it at the garage sale, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said. He had remembered alright, he just liked torturing his sibling.

Adam began to set up the table and then attached the sign to the table. He stood back and admired his work, this was his best idea ever. He could not wait to begin selling. Once he got some steady business, he could easily convince his best friend, Matt Hardy to set up a stand in his yard as well and take a portion of those profits. "Adam's Lemonade" was going to be big.

"Adam..."

"Yeah Squirt?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at the hated nickname. "What about the lemonade?"

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it. He had just remembered the one flaw in his genius moneymaking idea...he had never made lemonade in his life.


End file.
